


Favour

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides to ask Louisa for a special favour in return for Isabel's horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

“I’ve thought of what you can do for me to get the horse back,” said Scott when Louisa rode back with his tool box. She dropped it on the ground at his feet, the damn thing was heavy.

“What, fetching your tool box wasn’t enough?” asked Louisa.

“No,” said Scott. He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s kinda personal. But.” He returned his hands to the belt loops of his pants, and Louisa’s eyes followed the gesture. Oh.

“I’m not having sex with you to get the horse back,” said Louisa, folding her arms over her chest and frowning. “I don’t want it that badly.”

“There’s no time for that anyway,” said Scott. “Nah, just something else. Something small.”

“Well, at least you’re honest about your size,” said Louisa, and smirked.

“Look, do you want the horse or not?” asked Scott.

“Okay,” said Louisa. “Where do you want to do this?”

“The main house,” said Scott. “Can I ride behind you?”

“Gee, if you want to grind on me, just say,” said Louisa, and laughed as Scott’s cheeks flushed pink. So he did have blood in him, he wasn’t a complete corpse. “Get up, you idiot.”

On the ride up to the Buttergood mansion, Louisa could feel Scott’s length pressing against her. Maybe she should have agreed to sex, because damn. She almost told him when they arrived, but then Scott was leading her up to his bedroom.

“Fancy,” said Louisa. Scott wasted no time in taking his belt off and unzipping his fly.

“We have to make this quick, but that says nothing about my libido,” said Scott.

“Okay,” said Louisa. Being on her knees hurt anyway, it was why she didn’t do this often. Still, at least the carpet was soft under her knees when she knelt down at the side of Scott’s bed. He’d taken his pants off, but he hadn’t done anything about his boxers. Well, he did say that he’d wanted it to be quick.

“I don’t have any condoms but I don’t have any diseases either,” said Scott. Louisa rolled her eyes. Of course he didn’t. Now he was going to make her swallow. Typical guy.

“That’s fine, I can swallow,” said Louisa. Not that she wanted to. Rather than complain, though, she took his cock out of his boxers. She ran her hand up and down the shaft, smiling at his hum of pleasure, and then repeated the motion with her tongue. He twitched at the sudden touch, so she did it again. Then, she licked her lips and took as much as she could into her mouth.

Louisa felt Scott’s hands in her hair, getting tangled in the long brown strands, but that was normal for this. She swirled her tongue around the shaft in her mouth as she sucked, hearing Scott moaning and begging for her to take him deeper. That wasn’t possible, so with one hand she stroked the rest of his shaft. The other was busy under her skirt, rubbing her wetness under her panties and slipping a finger or two in.

After some time, Louisa took her mouth away with a popping sound so that she could breathe, though she kept rubbing him with one hand and herself with the other. Being this aroused really wasn’t helping her to breathe, but it would be over soon. She could already taste him.

She got back to work, much to Scott’s obvious pleasure, sucking and humming sometimes to give him more pleasure. Her moans made up at least half of the humming, too.

“I’m going to come,” said Scott, and Louisa closed her eyes and braced herself for the taste. Her fingers stilled inside her so that she could concentrate on sucking up every last drop. Riding around with come breath was one thing, but having the evidence all over her shirt would just be too damning.

“Can I use your bathroom?” asked Louisa, getting to her feet as his member went limp again. Scott panted and looked at her, nodding. He gestured wordlessly to a door just off his bedroom, and Louisa went through there and immediately shut the door behind her. She had a toothbrush, but no toothpaste. That was okay, she could take care of one thing at least. Pulling down her panties, Louisa got to work satisfying her own needs somewhat. She didn’t even try to be quiet, moaning loudly as the toothbrush handle went in and out and her fingers rubbed her clit. Her hips slammed into the door as she came, and she almost slid down it. But she remained standing, though her legs shook. The look on Scott’s face as she left was totally worth the lingering pain in her hips and skull from banging into the door.

It was only when she got to Isabel’s house with Atlas that she realised that she’d forgotten to brush her teeth.

“Thank you so much for returning my precious Atlas. If there’s anything that I can do for you, just let me know,” said Isabel.

“Actually, there is one thing,” said Louisa, running her tongue over her teeth and grimacing at the lingering taste. “Can I use your bathroom?”


End file.
